January 09, 2007
Hope: Shawn, belle, this is dan hall, the lawyer we told you about. Kayla: Uncle frankie says he's tough, and that's what we need right now. Hope: My heart is breaking for them. Kayla: Well, it's not an easy situation now that philip's back in the picture. Hope: This whole thing is just so insane because the thing is, shawn and belle would never deny philip access to claire. They know how much he loves her. This is crazy. Shawn has had so much loss. First zack's death and now the possibility of losing his own child? Kayla, it has been such a year. My god, I -- I can't even believe that it's been a whole year since zack -- I do not want shawn and belle to ever feel that kind of pain, so victor is not gonna win this time. No way. Bo: Steve! Steve! Steve: Right now! This is her grandfather! He wants to see her right now! Beverly: I'm calling the police. Steve: Where is she?! Bo: Come on. Steve: Where is she? Bo: What is wrong with you? Steve: Get away from me, man. Bo: Hey, listen to me! What's going on with you? Steve: Don't mess with me. Bo: You got to calm down. Steve: Aah! Bo: Steve! Steve: Aah! Get away! Get away! Get away! Get away! Beverly: I need a police officer here immediately. I'm in child protective services, suite 233. Bo: Steve, it's okay. Steve: Don't touch me. Please. Please don'T. Please don't touch me. Kayla: Oh, she is so -- Hope: Shh, shh, shh. Kayla: Cute. She's delicious. You know, do you ever feel like maybe... Hope: What? Kayla: I don't know. Maybe having just one more? Hope: What? I just had one. Give me a little bit of a break. Kayla: I know. Just a thought. Hope: I'm not sure it's in the cards. I think this little beauty right here is our last. But she's brought back so many beautiful memories of shawn and zack and of course J.T. Hey, what about you? Have you and steve talked about having another child? Kayla: No. Hope: No? Why not? You two have so much love to give, and I'm sure stephanie would love another sibling. And this time, you could raise your child together. Kayla: Don't tempt me. Hope: Why not? Kayla: I mean, seriously don't tempt me. Hope: Why? Kayla: I just think that everything that steve's going through right now, he wouldn't be a good dad. Beverly: The police are on their way. Bo: Hey. You all right, man? You flipped out on me. Steve: What? Bo: You okay? Steve: What did I do? Bo: Tore that office apart. Steve: I did this? I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry, lady. Bo: Go out in the hall and wait. Beverly: You can't leave the premises. The police are on their way. Bo: I am the police. I'm detective bo brady. Claire's my granddaughter. Beverly: I'm a social worker. I do my job. That's all. You can't let that man loose on the public. He's dangerous. Bo: Try to calm down. We'll be right out here. [ Door closes ] Come on, man. Sit down. Over here. You mind filling me in on that little performance in there? You scared the hell out of me. Come on. Talk to me. What the hell happened? Steve: I don't know. Nothing. Bo: It wasn't nothing. Something happened to you, man. Steve: Just leave it alone. Bo: Leave it -- you're having some difficulties with your memory. I don't mind helping you out with that. I also don't have a problem kicking your skinny butt if you don't tell me what the hell happened in there. The cops are on their way. They're gonna haul you off to jail. Time for you to start talking to me. Steve: I just -- I don't want to talk about it, man. Bo: Well, that's too bad 'cause I'm not going anywhere. Steve: Well, I don't know. I don't know where any of this is coming from. Bo: What do you know? Steve: The first time it happened... do you remember benjy, this kid that kayla and I picked up on our honeymoon? We took him in. Bo: Yeah, it turned out to be stefano's kid. Steve: Right, well, the first time all this weird stuff, these episodes started happening, it was the night we had dinner with them. It was me and kayla, benjy, and his wife, sonia. Bo: What's it like when you have one of these episodes? Steve: I hear noises. They seem like metal banging. "Boom, boom, boom," over and over again. It gets louder and louder. It's so loud, I can't stand it, but I can't do anything to stop it. This time I saw a light -- this bright light. This stuff is all in my head, but I can't do anything to stop it. Casarez: Detective brady, what's going on? Bo: Hey, casarez. In there. Beverly: It's that guy with the eye patch. I want him arrested for trespass and assault. Hope: You were joking, right, about steve not making a good father? Kayla: No, no, no. Don't get me wrong. Steve is a great dad. He jumped right into the sweetest father-daughter relationship when he came back. Hope: Okay, so, what's the problem? What? You don't think steve wants more kids? Kayla: I just think with everything that's going on with him right now -- you know, those noises in his head and that sort of trance that he gets into -- i mean, one minute he's with me, and then he is not. And you know that we took him and had him checked out. And the doctors couldn't tell us what was wrong with him. I think now he's just sort of pretending that it's not happening and hoping that it'll just pass. Hope: I am so sorry. Kayla: Listen, I don't think that his condition is just gonna magically disappear. I think that we're gonna be in this battle with the unknown until we figure out what's going on. Anyway, this is a very long, roundabout way to say why we're not gonna have a baby. It's just all so uncertain and so, I don't know, dangerous, maybe. Steve: I owe you one, man. Bo: What you owe me is an explanation on what's going on in your head. Billie: Thanks. Kayla, how are you and steve? Kayla: We're good. Billie: Good. [ Chuckles ] This is so funny. I wonder if there will ever be a time where this is not awkward. I got steve's letter. Kayla: Good. It was from his heart, billie. I'm sorry if you were hurt. Billie: Well, I'm happy for the both of you. I'm glad you're back together, and I really mean that. Kayla: I believe you. Thank you. Let me take a look at this little gorgeous girl. She's so cute. What's her name? Bo: So, is this the first time? Have you ever gotten violent before? Steve: What, you mean have i ever hit kayla? No, man. I would never do that. I'd be lost without her. She's helped me through this thing, man. She got me to that doctor to get the mri. Bo: And? Steve: The mri? It came up clean. That's a good thing, right? You know, I just think this is all gonna pass. I really do. Bo: How? Steve: Just a feeling I'm getting, like my mind is trying to reach back and grab something from a long time ago, that maybe something good will come of it. Maybe I'll get all my memories back. Bo: Yeah, if you don't hurt somebody first. Steve: Bo, you got to do me a favor. You can't tell kayla about what happened today. Bo: I can't do you that favor. Billie: Okay. You're kidding, right? This gorgeous, gorgeous little girl has to have a name. Hope: Right now we're... calling her doodlebug. Kayla: Until further notice. Billie: Doodlebug? Hope: Bo and I felt that she is just so special that we had to let the name find her instead of the other way around. So, seriously, do you have any ideas? Billie: Well, yeah, I kind of always liked the name eileen. It reminds me of this old movie I saw once. Kayla: Kind of sounds like a, um... Billie: What? Kayla: Like it's from an old movie. Hope: Oh, sweet pea. How's my little buttercup, my little doodle-- oh, kay, could you watch her for a second? I'm just gonna grab her bag upstairs. Kayla: Sure. Billie: Hi, little -- uh-oh. Shh! Oh, baby, baby, baby. Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. Kayla: You want to hold her? Billie: Hi, little one. Oh, goodness sakes. There we go. Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. Oh, she's so cute. Kayla: I think you're a natural. Billie: Hi, little one. Kayla: Billie... Billie: Hmm? Kayla: I think I owe you a thank you. You told me not to give up on steve. Billie: I did, didn't I? Kayla: Yeah. And I could have really missed out on a lot if you hadn't encouraged me. And you truly have handled this with so much grace. Billie: Oh, boy. I don't feel very graceful. I feel stupid and embarrassed. Kayla: Don'T. I'm sorry if steve hurt you and so is he. I hope you know that. Bo: Unh-unh. Kayla's my sister. I'm not gonna lie to her. Steve: She's my wife, and i don't want her freaking out about me, man. Come on, you got to promise me that you won't tell her what happened here. Bo: Come on, you can't ignore this. Steve: I'm not ignoring it. I just don't want to worry her. Bo: Tell you what -- I won't tell kay if you agree to get some shrink appointments. Steve: Oh, man, come on. I've done this. I've done it so many times. It doesn't work for me. Bo: You got drums going off in your head. You don't know what the hell you're doing. You're putting people's lives in danger. I think it's about time you get some help. Steve: I can't believe you're saying this. Bo: You're trying to protect kayla from worrying. I'm trying to protect her, period. Steve: I would never hurt kayla. Bo: In your right mind, no, you wouldn'T. But your right mind has gone wrong, and you don't know what to do about it. Billie: Boy, what a ride, huh? Two lovesick women and a guy caught in the middle. Kayla: I'm so sorry, billie. Billie: Hey, I'll get over it. Chelsea: All right, mom, what's the surprise? Kayla: Hey. Steve: Man, you're not gonna let this go, are you? Bo: Nope. I can out-stubborn you any day. Steve: All right. I'll go see the head shrinker, but I don't want kayla to know I'm doing it. Bo: Oh, man. What is this thing you have with lying to my sister? Steve: It's not lying. Bo: What the -- okay, look. If I hear that something like this happened again, all bets are off. Steve: I would not hurt my family. Bo: You don't know that. You can't, not the way things happened today. Steve: I can get this thing under control. The more I remember, the more i can start to understand the time I lost. And then I can have some kind of normal life for myself and my wife and kid. You know that look on a woman's face, bo, when she believes in you? I remember I had that with kayla a long time ago. I want to see that look again -- that look like she trusts me. Bo: Hey, come on. She's there for you. Steve: Yeah, I know. But how much can I ask her to put up with? You got to give me just a little time to get a handle on this craziness before I bring her into it. Will you do that? Bo: All right. Kayla: Chelsea, she didn't realize. Chelsea: Yeah. Kayla: Hey. Hey, baby. How'd it go? Steve: Not good. Claire's in foster care. Kayla: You couldn't convince them -- oh, that's a shame. Listen, you know, stephanie wants us to go to dinner with her tonight. Steve: Yeah, what's the occasion? Kayla: I don't know. She's got some news. Steve: Hope it's good news. Kayla: Are you all right? Steve: Yeah, I'm just -- this thing with claire has gotten me upset. Want to go? Kayla: Yeah, I'll get my coat. Steve: Okay. You guys, I'm just getting my coat. Steve and I are gonna meet with stephanie. See you later. Category:2007